Swapping Spouses
by SevenDayLoan
Summary: Every 10 or so years, the cullens trade... spouses. emmettxbella Sequel to Truth or dare... alice style.
1. beginnings

Swapping Spouses

Chapter 1

"So…." Emmett said, slowly dragging out the word. "Carlisle, are we going to… you know… SWAP this year?"

"Emmett, we only did that twice before. In 1960, and 1985. And in 1985 it was faulty. How do you know it will work this time?"

"Hey, I'm up for anything." Jasper called from the TV room. "What about you Allie?"  
"Wait... I didn't decide anything yet…" Carlisle muttered.

"Works for me! What about you Bella?" Alice yelled.

"I'm not sure what exactly we are going to do… but sure? What do you think Rose?" said Bella.

"I guess so! You, Eddie?"

"Wait a second… nothing is decided yet...Ok?" Carlisle raised his voice above everyone's excited murmuring.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE! And yeah, as long as Bella's in I'm in!"

"What if Mrs. Cope's in?" Emmett snickered.

"Oh god, shut up." Edward groaned, his head in his hands. "I had to burn my favorite blazer."

Everyone snickered.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Carlisle groaned, defeated. "1 year with another wife."

Everyone cheered except Edward.

"I'll get out the hat out for you kids." Carlisle said.

"YAY!" Everyone but Eddie cheered.

5 minutes later

"I FOUND IT!" yelled Carlisle, "Come in the dining room."

Everyone shuffled in, at vampire speed.

"I call going first!" yelled Alice.

She stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a name.

"WHO IS IT?"

Alice groaned and then giggled. "I got you Eddie."

Eddie, oops I mean Edward groaned. "Agh! Fine."

They stood together in the back of the room.

Jasper stuck his hand in next.

"Well, Rosalie, I got you." He said, surprised.

"Well, Its better than who ALICE GOT." Rosalie snickered.

Alice stuck out her toungue.

"Hey Eddie, too bad Mrs. Cope's not a name in there. " Rosalie snickered again.

Emmett pulled out a name next.

"BELLA!" He squealed and tackled her.

"EMMETT BE CAREFUL!", yelled Edward, as he tried to get out of Rosalie's snickering grip.

"Relax Eddie, I'll be good with your girl." Emmett dismissed his cautions.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella and paraded out.

"Ciao folks, I am taking Bella to Italy on a private tour." Emmett sung in an Italian accent.

"Fun!" Bella laughed.

"Alice and I are coming too!" Edward growled at Emmett.

"We are?" Alice asked.

"Hey, we don't want to miss out!" Jasper chipped in.

"Well then." Emmett said, undisturbed. "I guess we are all going to Italy!"


	2. jets mansions and backpacksoh my!

Swapping Spouses

Chapter2

Empov

"Emmett, remind me why we are going to Italy?" Bella asked, while she curled up on my lap.

"We-ell, I sort of bought a house there." I admitted, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Wait-wha? You bought a house just so we could go to Italy for a random vacation? When did you buy it?"

"Well… I sort of just did." I sheepishly pointed to my laptop.

"So you sent us here without any place to go, and just now bought a 12 bedroom house for 6 people? Wait a sec, Emmett we don't need 6 bathrooms! We don't even need one!! What were you thinking?"

"Well, 2 of the 6 extra bedrooms are for Alice's closests, one is for Rosalie, and 1 is for the butlers room, another is for the maid, and the last is the lovetub room. And of course the rooms that aren't the bedrooms are the indoor pool, the gym, 2 TV rooms and a room for my cats. " (A/N: House pic on my profile)

Bella sighed. She was so cute when she sighed. Oh, I wish we were in the lovetub. Oh crap, Edward can read my thoughts. Edward nod if you're pissed.

On the other side of the room, Edward nodded furiously.

Well then.

BellaPOV

Emmett had bought a mansion. Well, there's nothing else I can do about it now. I looked into Emmett's eyes and got lost in them. They weren't the same beautiful honey color as Edwards, but they had a rougher, manlier look to them. They were just as gorgeous. I sighed impatiently.

"Em, are we there yet?" I wanted to see this house.

"10 more minutes Bells." Bells? Huh. It wasn't bad, actually.

"Hey Bells I'm going to go talk to Jasper and Edward. I'll be back in 5."

As soon as he left a sort of handsome for a human man sat beside me.

"Hey." He said to me. He obviously thought he was hotter then he was.

"Uh hi." I said, and faced the window.

"So I can book a hotel for you and me in Italy." He winked. Ugh.

Just as I was about to say something clever like, "No.", Emmett shoved the guy out of his seat harder then he needed too.

"Hey man, what's your problem. I could beat you up any day." Semi cute guy said.

I laughed.

"Fine then." Emmett said. "When we get off the plane lets fight."

I shot Emmett a warning look.

Where was he going with this?

He winked at me.

"I won't go farther then I need to Bells." He said softer then a human could hear.

"Fine." Semi cute guy stumbled back to his seat. "I'm warning ya, I got credit in the streets."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Well I got credit with the Volturi so shut up."

"Volturi? What the hell is that? Some kind of wimpy club?" Semi cute fired back.

I laughed and so did Emmett. I could hear the others laughter in the back of the jet.

"Not exactly, um..what is your name?"

"Loodie. Loodie Kaboodie Cope. And you?"

"Emmett. Emmett McCarty Cullen. I'll tell my little silly club of yours to make you first on the list of their tour." (A:N/ Tour means they show them the castle and then kill them.)

Wait a sec. Did Loodie *snicker* just say his last name was Cope?

Oh god.

"Loodie, *snicker* do you have a grandma named Bertha Cope?" (A/N: I don't know if her name is Bertha, I just thought that was a Mrs. Copeish name. =D)

"Why yes. The poor old thing has been bedridden since her husband died."

I laughed. He didn't know half of his grandma's adventures.

"Thank you for riding EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN jet services. Have fun in Italy!"

WHAT THE ****?

"Oh yeah, Loodie, I forgot to tell you. I own this airline. GET OUT."

"We aren't even there yet!" Loodie cried. "I'll leave when we land, okay?"

"Oh, no you are leaving now. Bells is my girl now. Anyone messing will be in constant need of a parachute. Here why don't you take one."

"Why would I want a- AHHH!!"

Emmett pushed him through the emergency exit.

"HOLY CRAP EMMETT!" I screamed. "You-probably- killed him!"

"Don't worry." Emmett blew it off. "I gave him a parachute."

"EMMETT!" I yelled, "That was Alice's backpack!"


	3. new outfits

Swapping Spouses

Chapter 3

Alice POV

"Thank you for flying Emmett McCarty Cullen airways. Have a nice day in Italy!" The loudspeaker boomed.

I was too busy focused on Edward's HIDEOUS outfits. No joke.

He had a red plaid coat, a weird stripy shirt, too big khaki pants and old shoes. He also had on this 1940's hat.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He smiled crookedly at me, obviously trying to-like- seduce me or something.

Then I had a vision…..

It was Edward, in a nice shirt and coach shoes. He had on nice jeans and a beanie, with a cute jacket.

(A/N: Pics of both outfits on my profile!)

This vision… I need it. MAKEOVER!

"Uh, Alice is something wrong?" Edward asked hesitantly.

I saw Jasper's eyes flash from across the room with Rosalie.

"No, no Edward. But, I have one request while we are in the airport." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked warily. "I saw your vision, and not happening."

"Oh come ON!" I begged. "Just the shirt, or the coat! PLEASE! I can't be with you when you look like.. like this! There is an A&F In the airport. It's small, but I NEED TO TAKE YOU. I will explode with clothey happiness if I can't go!"

"Hey Bells, there is a gamestop next door." Emmett mentioned to Bella. "Let's get Smash Bro's Brawl while Eddie gets a makeover."

"Works for me!" Bella smiled brightly at Emmett. They seemed to be getting along just fine.

Edward was glaring at Emmett unhappily, his mouth in a tight line. Ooh, maybe Emmett had a crush on Bella! Ooh this was going to be good.

Edward glared at me. "He does not!" he growled.

"Maybe if you got a makeover she would notice you more instead of Emmett. After all, Emmett is looking good in his new jacket." (./_)

"I don't know." He said, suscpisous of me.

I searched for Bella and Emmett's future.

"_Bells you truly are God's gift." Emmett laughed as Bella sparkled in the sunlight. They kissed, shortly but sweetly. In the background, Rosalie and Jasper laughed over Rosalie trying to get Jasper to eat a slice of bread. "Come on Jaspie, It's delicious!" She giggled._

_I was running around with everyone, not JEALOUS at all like someone I don't want to mention because he is reading my mind. Edward was sulking in the back with Carlisle, watching Bella unhappily._

_END OF MY AWESOME VISION_

"What do you think about that?" I glared at Edward.

"Ok, lets do it." He said, never taking his eyes off Bella as she ran her fingers through Emmett's curly hair, giggling at some joke.

"So. First stop…"

3HOURS LATER!

"Almost done!" I screamed as Edward tried to shove me away from the dressing room.

"AHH! We got all the clothes 2 hours ago!" He tried to run away.

"You need a whole new wardrobe!" I ran after him with the sales rack.

5 HOURS LATER!

"All done!" I said, proudly looking at my new and improved "boyfriend." He looked waaay better then before. "Do you think we missed the shuttle?" I asked innocently.

"DO.. I think… we missed the shuttle.." He growled at me.

"Well, did we?" I asked impatiently. Just tell me Eddie!!!

"Well." He said, pretending to look at his watch. "The SHUTTLE LEFT 6 HOURS AGO!"


	4. jasper and rosalie time!

Swapping Spouses

I don't own anything. =(

Jasper POV

"Um… Rose?" I asked tentatively. "Where are Edward and Alice?"

"Probably still in Abercrombie and Fitch." Rosalie groaned. God, she was so hot. "We have been waiting here for…" she checked her watch, "9 hours."

"Where did Emmett go?" I looked around, bored as heck. "WHAT THE H-?"

A train came zooming by at top speed. On the roof lay Emmett, looking relaxed, while Bella looked freaked out but happy.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!"Emmett yelled as the train zoomed past us. Woah.

"UGH. I am going to kill that son of a *%$#!" I muttered angrily.

Rosalie smiled deviously. "If you can't beat em'." She nodded in Emmett's direction. "JOIN EM!"

Her emotions were radiating excitement as she put one hand around my waist. Before I could have another thought, she slung me onto the nearest train. This is a serious blow to my masculinity.

I turned around to see Rose just lying there on the train, closing her eyes. I smiled softly and took my seat beside her. That was fast. Even for a vampire.

"Rosalie…. Is this illegal?" I asked her playfully.

She swatted me with her sweater. "Not legally, as siblings. But, its okay to break the rules sometimes, right J?" She purred. I forgot that she called me J.

I suddenly felt this strong desire to kiss her. Like, really kiss her. I dared myself to lean in. I double dared myself to lean in and kiss her. I did, and Rosalie leaned in. It was surprisingly slow for two vampires. Then… we kissed.

When Alice and I kissed, it felt great, wonderful even. Alice smelled like soft jasmine. But Rosalie smelled like… well not like flowers… something stronger. Like, (I have no other way to describe it), like the stars. It was.. well… even better. When we kissed, it didn't feel wonderful. It felt powerful. It was a feeling of sheer excitement.

After we kissed, I looked into Rosalie's dark eyes.

"Darlin', you better hunt soon." I told her, as I looked into her black eyes.

"So do you!" She pushed me with just enough force so I would stumble, but not enough to fall off the train.

I chuckled. "So you want to play that way, huh R?" I growled playfully at her.

"Oh no Jasper!" She cried in mock fear. "Someone call the police! You're a madman!" She pretended to run away.

"You aren't getting away that easy little lady." I jumped at her, and she put her hands to her face in mock horror. "No! Jasper please!" She laughed freely, and so did I.

It had been so long since I had last laughed. With Alice, I didn't laugh that much. I mostly felt protective of her, or afraid that something would happen. With Rosalie, if you told her you were afraid for her, she would slap you, give you a lecture on feminism, and then go do something dangerous.

I was in a daydream, thinking about what Rosalie and I would do in Italy when Rosalie shrieked.

"What?" I asked her urgently.

"TUNNEL!!" She yelled, and pointed up ahead. Oh crap.

We both knew that we could have just gotten off the train and ran to our hotel, but all my life, I have wanted to star in an action movie. I stared at her, silently asking for her permission to embarrass her. She nodded, and rolled her eyes.

"We are going to need to break in there!" I pointed to a window. "Get on my back!"

Rosalie scoffed, but did so anyway. I pounded my fist on the window, and it shattered. I chuckled. Being a vamp had benefits.

I flew in the window with Rosalie still hanging on.

We walked- no smashed in on… Emmett?

What the hell? I thought he were in the next train.

Emmett was snickering as we hastily made our way through the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Oh, I got a call from Alice, saying you two were going to do something risky and hilarious, so I hopped on the train over. Bella didn't want to get caught, so she's still up there." Emmett said calmly.

By now, Rosalie was bored with the conversation, and had wandered to the next cabin of the train, where a bunch of guys were checking her out. I stiffened.

"Man… how do you feel about me and Rose.. .you know… kissing?" I asked him, a hint of panic in my voice. Emmett was radiating calm, so I lapped it up. I needed to keep my voice steady.

"I thought I wouldn't be cool with it… but I am. It's weird." I searched to find any jealous emotions in Emmett, but as he told me, there was none. He was feeling incredibly… cool.

In fact… he felt…as if he was falling in love.

With Bella.


	5. confessions

Swapping Spouses

Jasper POV

No way this could be happening.. Poor Edward… Poor Bella…. Poor EMMETT. Sensing my discomfort, Emmett turned around to stare at me.

"You think I better check on Bella? If something happened to her-"

"Enough with Bella!" I cut him off sharply, and he gave me a bewildered glare. "You don't realize what's happening to you Emmett. You are in love with her."

He looked at me painfully.

"I know."

Bella POV

I had been waiting on the subway train for just a few minutes, but it felt like hours when he wasn't there. I tried to convince myself I was talking about Edward, but I knew that wasn't true.

I pictured

The dark curls

The tawny eyes

The naturally red lips

I could feel myself going into fantasy land.

I shook myself.

I tried to think about Edward.

How he made a show of checking in on me

His not wanting to touch me

His unwillingness for sexual activity

UGH!

I whimpered in the darkness of the subway. "Emmett…?"

All of a sudden a hand was on my waist.

I jumped.

"Who called George Clooney?" Emmett's manly voice rang in my ear, and I giggled.

"Not true." I made a face. "You are way hotter than George Clooney. You look more like.. Kellan Lutz."

He laughed. "I get that a lot."

Suddenly he got a pinched look on his perfect face.

"I need to talk to you." He said, stuttering and talking slowly. "About us."

Was I not good enough for him?

Would I get tossed aside once again?

If I could cry I would.

"Bella…" He said desperately. "I am in love with you."

I knew it- Wait what?

Suddenly the gate that had been holding all my feelings for Emmett in bursted.

"Emmett.. I think.." I tried to finish my sentence.

"Think what Bella? Think WHAT?" Emmett whispered painfully. "I can't stand being away from you Bella. I love you more then.. More then I ever loved Rosalie. Why? I don't know. It's a connection. We can be friends and still be In love." Emmett rambled on and on.

"Emmett.. I love you too." I thought I would be crying by now. "You are my angel."

Emmett began singing in my ear softly…"_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light.."


	6. the vision comes true

Rosalie POV

Things have been changing since the switch. Er… A lot of things. Emmett and Bella are horrible at pretending they aren't together. Whenever Jasper touched me I got tingles. Can you believe it? Me, Rosalie hale. Tingles. That's a Bella thing, not a Rosalie thing. Alice and Edward were very reserved about their relationship, and didn't RSVP for the SwapFest!, a party that Emmett is going to host tonight.

"Hey." Jasper's gorgeous voice called to me softly. "I would love to sit here all day with you beautiful, but I don't think Emmett would ever forgive us."

I laughed as Jasper nuzzled my neck. "What are you wearing to the party?" I asked him casually. I had the cutest red dress. Omigod, I hope Jasper likes it!

Jasper looked taken aback at my question. "That's the first time someone has asked me that question in years." He admitted. "Alice usually picked out my stuff. I have some of my own clothes, but.."

"Wear them!" I exclaimed. The thought of Jasper as a cowboy really turned me on. In fact I got..well…tingles…

Here we go again.

Edward POV

"Alice we are not going and that's final." I sighed and relaxed on the bed. There was no point, really. I don't know how Alice and my relationship was going to work, but I didn't want to go to the "Swapfest" and see Emmett and Bella all, Emmla-ish. (It was the best I could think of at the time.._

_EEDDWWARRRD! IF YOU DON'T GO I WILL TELL BELLA THAT YOU ARE DISGUSTED WITH HER AND WILL DIE A LONLEY DEATH WITH EMMETT BECAUSE LOODIE IS YOUR BFF.-LOVE YOUR SISTER, ALICE._

"WTF, Alice?" I tried to say casually, but it squeaked at the end. Dammit. "Fine. We are going., For 2 hours. That's it. Ok?"

"YES! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" Alice squealed.

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. Inside and out.

_Emmett POV_

The swap fest was gonna be off the CHAIN!

I had decorations everywhere! Even Bella liked it! And Edward and Alice called to say they would come. For two hours. Okay then.

"Emmett, when does it start?" Bella came down the stairs, grinning like an angel.

How could she forget? I've been talking about it for days?!

Bella laughed. "I'm just kidding Emmett. I know it starts at 2. You look like a lost puppy." She came over and petted my head.

I scowled. I am a grown man, not a dog!

"Lets go to the backyard!" She told me as she raced at vamp speed over to the side of the house. It was sunny today, but there was no one around for miles, so it was fine.

As soon as we got to the back door, the doorbell rang.

"Zat moost be for meh." I said in my butler accent as I walked to the door. Sure enough, there stood Jasper and Rosalie, hands intertwined. Oooh, something got started.

Jasper chuckled at the expression on my face. "No nothing got started Emmett." He said, but he didn't keep the lie out of his voice.

I glared until he said, "Fine."

He leaned in and Rosalie leaned in. It was slow and beautiful. I longed to kiss Bella as I watched Rosalie have a tounge bath. WRETCH.

To my surprise, Bella was right next to me. I don't know what took over me in those few seconds.. but.

Bella POV

EMMETT KISSED ME! IT WAS AWESOME!

Emmett POV

Well, Bella said it all. I kissed her and it was more than awesome.

It was BELLATASTIC!

I was floating in ecstasy when the doorbell rang again, breaking me and Jasper out of our happy place. =(.

There stood Edward and Alice.

"Hey!" I greeted them warmly, still holding Bella's hand.

_You heard me Edward, back off.. I get her for these few precious years. And yes we kissed._

Edward scowled, but he didn't seem as angry as I thought. More resigned.

I noticed him looking at Alice occasionally.

They still weren't in love, but I think it was a crush, a small one. It was cute, in a weird way.

As we all went in the backyard for a chat before we go out to the clubs tonight, I noticed Bella sparkling.

Alice POV

It was exactly as my vision said.

"Bells you truly are God's gift." Emmett laughed as Bella sparkled in the sunlight. They kissed, shortly but sweetly. In the background, Rosalie and Jasper laughed over Rosalie trying to get Jasper to eat a slice of bread. "Come on Jaspie, It's delicious!" She giggled. He shook his head no, but he was smiling.

I ran around with everyone around with everyone, not JEALOUS at all like someone I don't want to mention because he is reading my mind. Edward was sulking in the back watching Bella unhappily.


End file.
